


Wild at Heart

by Rrrowr



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Roleplay - Teacher and Student, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Rrrowr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine had never really thought about seeking out Kurt's attention with bad behavior, but he couldn't say that he disliked the outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild at Heart

Blaine had never really thought about seeking out Kurt's attention with bad behavior, but he couldn't say that he disliked the outcome. It hadn't been planned, but when he'd found his old Dalton blazer in the back of their closet, he'd imagined maybe a little roleplay, some laughter while they fumbled through words and kissed, and then their usual, wonderful round of sex. It went off course right from the start actually, when Kurt opened the door to Blaine in _only_ that Dalton blazer, and in the face of Kurt's initial surprise, Blaine wasn't able to keep the shit-eating grin off his face as he said, "Professor, I'm ready for my detention now."

He thought he might've taken Kurt by surprise, but Kurt merely looked him up and down -- at the way Blaine was leaning on the edge of Kurt's desk and holding onto his cock with one hand -- and closed the door to his home study firmly behind him. "You've been a very bad student, Mr. Anderson," Kurt said with a stony expression. "Did you think that this kind of behavior," he gestured at Blaine's outfit, "was going to free you from the punishment you deserve?"

The immediacy with which Kurt slipped into his role was surprising -- like he didn't need to think about it now because he had thought about it before -- but Blaine was glad for it. It meant that he was put off his game a little, so his stutter when he said, "Punishment?" was completely genuine. It also meant that Blaine was feeling all of seventeen again when Kurt, posture impeccable and presence absolutely honed in on Blaine's suddenly cautious body language, stepped closer.

"Yes," said Kurt, flicking Blaine's blazer open. Blaine was hard; as much a this scenario wasn't going as planned, Blaine definitely liked where it was being taken instead. "Or do you not remember falling asleep in my class, speaking out of turn, and, of course, inappropriate attire?"

"I remember," Blaine said, playing along happily. He ducked his head and looked demurely at Kurt through his lashes. "So, my punishment. What did you have in mind, Professor?"

Kurt smiled. "Getting off my desk would be a good start." When Blaine hopped to his feet, Kurt grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. "Now bend over. I want you to count."

Blaine did as he was told, stretching over the surface of Kurt's desk and squirming when the blazer was flipped up to uncover his hips. "Kurt--"

Shushing him, Kurt slid his hands over Blaine's bare skin as if he were evaluating him. "Relax, Mr. Anderson," he soothed, ignoring Blaine's character slip. "I'll be gentle." He kissed the small of Blaine's back. "Mostly gentle, anyway."

There was a rustle as Kurt pulled something from his jar of pens, but Blaine didn't dare look. His body was already growing hot with anticipation, mind alight with the only possibility that Kurt's words could mean. All that remained was how Kurt was going to carry it out. Kurt took a moment to smooth his instrument of choice over Blaine's ass, and Blaine fought for details: narrow, flat, lightweight -- Kurt smacked him on the underside of his right cheek -- and _sharp_.

A ruler, he realized.

"Count," Kurt reminded him.

"One," he said.

In all the years they'd been together, Blaine could safely say they'd never done this. Roleplay, sure; playfully, though -- momentarily there and over as soon as they were in the mood. Spanking had even made an appearance before too: fond pats in the morning and harder claps when they were in the middle of sex. So these acts on their own weren't unfamiliar, but they'd never been like this -- as a sustained foreplay for its own sake. Before, Blaine's attention had been guided by those strikes to the way Kurt filled him up or to Kurt passing him in the kitchen. Here, his attention was completely on what Kurt was doing to him, to the heat that was spreading across his skin, to the sting that was only just beginning to settle, to the way his breathe caught with every strike, and to the way he felt raw under Kurt's touch as he counted -- _five, six, seven,_ \--

Blaine clung to the edge of the desk, half aware of the way his voice whimpered around words and the way he flinched away from the ruler but lifted onto his toes for more as soon as the pain skittered out over his nerves. He wasn't even sure which number he was on now, but he kept making noises every time Kurt brought down the ruler anyway because it felt good to tell him somehow that he was feeling them, that he liked them. Kurt's soothing motions were no help either. His hand stroked up and down Blaine's back, over his tailbone and under his blazer to his shoulder blades, and every pass made Blaine writhe. How had he never noticed how large Kurt's hands felt on his body or how well his fingers fit into the groove of his spine? Had Kurt's hands always been cool or was it just because Blaine's body was so hot from the spanking? Dozens of little details crossed his mind while he arched and gasped under Kurt's attention. He couldn't keep track of them all.

"You're doing so well," said Kurt and when he squeezed one cheek gently, Blaine whined. "Just a bit more."

The ruler snapped against him every time. It was what Blaine imagined a whip would feel like -- broader, but no less sharp for it. The pain was there and gone again with mere tingles that started out like needle pricks and faded into a light shiver down his thighs, but the ache remained, deeper than skin, with every sweep Kurt's hand dragging his focus back to it. He couldn't help the way his body flushed hard or the way he cried out in response to them -- several in quick succession -- but Blaine thought he might be sobbing from the intensity of it. He didn't think he could take much more of this without coming on the side of Kurt's desk.

"You're so red," Kurt murmured after the ruler smacked across Blaine's ass a final time. "Can you feel it?" He cupped Blaine's cheeks in both hands and Blaine gasped, leaning into the touch. "Of course you can." Kurt laughed softly, then slid one hand between Blaine's legs to touch his cock.

Blaine bucked immediately, pushing up onto his elbows and reaching back to stop Kurt. "No, wait--"

Kurt just swiped his fingers across the top, gathering precome, but Blaine shook all the same, trying to hold himself back. "I really should make you come now," said Kurt. Blaine moaned, hearing him suck his fingers clean. "It'll make what I have planned easier for you to handle." Shuddering, Blaine dropped his head between his arms. "You like it when things are easy for you, don't you?"

It took a bit of effort to speak now that he knew that Kurt had yet more in store for him, but Blaine managed to make his voice come out clear. "Wh-whatever you think is best, Professor."

Humming, Kurt straightened and patted Blaine's bottom lightly. "In that case, I'll leave you as you are." He put the ruler back into the pen jar and reached to squeeze Blaine's shoulder. "Stay like this. I'll be right back."

Though Kurt was only gone for a few minutes, the wait was interminable for Blaine. His ass was throbbing and his cock hung heavily toward the floor. Even his face felt a bit wet because it seemed he _had_ cried just like he'd thought. His whole body was shivering as his body cooled, but his backside remained noticeably warm. He had to fight to keep from shifting while he waited, all too aware of how that just reminded him of how ruthlessly he'd been spanked. To hear Kurt's footsteps again was a blessing. Peeking under his arm, he could see that Kurt had set a small cup on the corner of the desk, filled to the brim with ice.

"Oh, god," he gasped as Kurt plucked an ice cube from the top and rolled it in him palm a few times before pressing it against Blaine's skin.

"Better?" Kurt asked.

Blaine let his head remain bowed as he answered. "Yes and no."

It was better for the instant that the ice was there and better as the cool water dripped down, but Blaine burned hotter than ever in its wake. The ice melted fast too. Pretty soon, Kurt had another cube in his hands and then a third -- and then a fourth -- until Blaine's thighs had rivulets of water running down them, until his calves had goosebumps all over. He definitely, definitely didn't think he could take much more without coming. Then Kurt trailed his thumb from Blaine's tailbone to his entrance and with a helpless murmur, Blaine spread his legs in welcome.

"Please," Blaine begged, shamelessly doing his best to relax as Kurt worked his thumb in. "Please can you just--" Ice clanked together as Kurt pulled out another. "Shit, tell me you're not going to do what I think you're going to do."

Kurt laughed. "That would be cheating. As your teacher, I wouldn't want to to add to your already lengthy list of indiscretions."

With that, Blaine could only lie there, held open by Kurt's thumb, as an ice cube was rubbed against his entrance and then slowly, slowly pushed inside. Blaine felt like he was going numb from the inside out as the chill spread into his bones. Water slipped back out while Kurt pressed the last of the ice into his ass, and Blaine laughed just a bit, marveling at the thought that had just crossed his mind. He'd never thought he would ever be thrilled to be so wet.

"Fuck, I hate you so much right now," Blaine said, breaking character entirely. He tightened his grip on the edge of the desk when Kurt took out his thumb and replaced it with two, lubed fingers. "Can't we just fuck like normal people?"

Kurt seemed to have discarded his character too as he pushed his fingers in deeply. "You're the one that put on the blazer. I'm just playing along."

"A little too well, maybe," Blaine said.

"Maybe," Kurt agreed, twisting his fingers inside Blaine and then pulling them out. He tapped at Blaine's hip. "Turn over for me?"

Blaine did so slowly, mindful of how much his body ached already, and did a double-take as he noticed that Kurt had apparently brought something else with him along with the ice. He shot Kurt a nervous look as he eased himself onto the desk again and lied back, cupping a hand under his cock and lifting one leg for Kurt to catch and raise to his shoulder. The thing that Blaine had noticed was a vibrator, thicker than either of them, ridged around its tapered shaft, and glistening with lube. Blaine knew very well what it could do to him, which was why he gripped hard at the base of his cock while Kurt patiently eased the vibrator inside him. It filled Blaine up almost to his limits, holding him open and fitting so snugly that Blaine could swear that he felt every inch of it inside him.

"Ready?" Kurt asked.

"No," Blaine said, closing his eyes.

Kurt switched on the vibrator anyway.

Blaine twisted as if trying to get away from it. Even at its lowest setting, it was a lot to handle right now. Every little vibration shook through him until it was inescapable, until Kurt had to hold onto his thighs to keep him from writhing off the edge if the desk. Blaine kept his eyes squeezed shut while he gasped for breath. His inhales weren't enough and his exhaled carried tiny, huffing whines. He couldn't help it -- couldn't stop his hand from moving over his cock, tight and fast, while his hips jerked upward.

"God, look at you," Kurt said and Blaine peeked his eyes open to see that Kurt had pulled himself out of his pants and was sliding his fingers slowly along the length of his cock, teasing himself. "This really did it for you, didn't it?" Abruptly, Kurt turned the vibrator to a higher setting and guided it through a couple thrusts. Both of Blaine's hands slammed down to the desk and held onto the edge as he shouted. "Yeah," he said, "you like this a lot." Kurt brought one of Blaine's hands back to his cock despite his wordless protests. "Come on. Finish yourself off for me," and here, his mouth spread into a little grin, "Mr. Anderson."

"Seriously? You suck so much," Blaine groaned, throwing an arm over his his face even as he pulled desperately at his cock. "You're entirely too mean to me." 

Kurt turned his face to press hot kisses to Blaine's ankle and said, "You like it."

"Yeah," Blaine said, thumbing over the head of his cock and rolling his hips. "Jesus, Kurt, I'm so close -- ah -- _ahh_!"

Kurt's hands skittered down Blaine's thighs to his ass and squeezed his fingers around still warm flesh, pressing his cheeks together so that the hard tremble of the vibrator felt more relentless. Blaine's whole body arched upward as he shouted a curse and came in thick streaks across his belly. He whimpered as Kurt pulled the vibrator out, shivering with oversensitive nerves, and let his legs fall open so that Kurt could step between them.

"Your turn," Blaine said, hooking his heels behind Kurt's waist and reeling him in until they were flush. His fingers splayed through the mess of come already on him. "Kurt."

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you," Kurt said, smiling as he leaned over Blaine and fisted a hand in his blazer's lapel. "Why not help me along then? As extra credit."

Kurt closed the distance between them and fitted their mouths together. Blaine sighed into the kiss, tilting his head and wrapping his arms around Kurt to welcome him properly, and returned it with all the remaining passion he could muster. He tugged Kurt close even as he opened up beneath him and felt Kurt's hand moving between their bodies.

Blaine raked his nails down Kurt's spine. "Come on," he urged. "Don't you want to?" Carefully, he nipped at Kurt's earlobe. "I want your come all over me."

"Oh, god, shut up, please," Kurt said. He was panting into the crook of Blaine's neck. "You're disgusting. Really."

Blaine laughed and plied Kurt's fingers away so he could replace them with his own. "Alright, no dirty talk for you. I know how you like it, honey."

With that, he started jerking Kurt off with a tight fist, making sure to catch his fingers under the head and keep his thrusts short and high near the end. Kurt muffled little, pleased sounds into his shoulder, his body trembling within the confines of Blaine's grip. Blaine stroked him steadily, giving no quarter even when Kurt started making noises about being close to coming. 

"Kurt--"

Kurt turned to face him. "Kiss me."

Blaine did so as he held onto Kurt's cock tightly, and Kurt returned it messily, sucking at Blaine's lower lip and exhaling with a shudder as he came. Their kiss turned soft then -- became lazy and gentle -- and Kurt drew back so that they could clean up. Blaine sat up too, wincing as the desk's edge cut into his thighs, and covered the concerned hand Kurt wrapped over his hip with his own.

"Was I too rough?" Kurt asked.

Blaine kissed him lingeringly. "Though I might not be able to sit down comfortably for a while--" He smiled as he got to his feet and pressed himself to Kurt's front, mindless of the mess between them. "It's nothing I didn't want. Besides, I kind of liked it. Didn't you?"

Kurt grinned and nuzzled at Blaine's jaw. "Yeah," he admitted. "I liked it."


End file.
